


Far Cry // Headcanons and Drabbles

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Far Cry [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha John Seed, Alpha Joseph Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Date Nights, Dating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Having a Small S/o, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Polyamorous Character, Teaching you to fight, Training You, headcanons, how you met, omega deputy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: A collection of headcanons and Drabbles for the characters from the video game Far Cry 5. Requests are open, just comment down below. xx





	1. Intro

Requests are open. Headcanons are around 5-8 bullet points, and take about three to four days for me to write. Drabbles are 500 words, which usually takes up to a week to write. and One-shots are between 1,500 to 3,500 words and take ages for me to write. Feel free to drop a comment and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Drabbles are Jacob, Joseph, John and Staci, perhaps sharky and Eli later on, or if requested. - Leo

* * *

Context;

_Chapter 2: Seed Bros, A/B/O Poly Seed Headcanons; How you met (Posted)_

_Chapter 3: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Having a small S/o (Fem: She/her) (Posted)_

_Chapter 4: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Valentines (Posted)_

_Chapter 5: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Dating (Posted)_

_Chapter 6: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Aftercare (NSFW) (Posted)_

* * *

 

Chapter 7: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Teaching you to shoot (Comming Soon)

Chapter 8: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Children (Comming Soon)

Chapter 9: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Jealousy

Chapter 10: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Pregnancy

Chapter 11: Drabble, You leave him after an argument

Chapter 12: Drabble, Telling him you're Pregnant

Chapter 13: Drabble, They find out you're Pregnant (Before you know)

Chapter 14: Drabble, You have a bad argument

Chapter 15: Drabble, You find out you're pregnant and leave them, Pt 1/2

Chapter 16: Drabble, You find out you're pregnant and leave them, Pt 2/2. Aka, you come home with the baby. 

Chapter 17: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Dating

Chapter 18: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Getting shot on the job

Chapter 19: John Seed, Headcanons; Proposal

Chapter 20: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Wedding

Chapter 21: Drabble, first time together (NSFW)

Chapter 22: Drabble, Wedding night (NSFW)

Chapter 23: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; NSFW 

Chapter 24: Seed Bros, A/B/O Poly Headcanons; Date Nights

Chapter 25: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; NSFW

Chapter 26: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Birth

Chapter 27: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Birth

Chapter 28: Seed Bros, Poly Headcanons; Dating

Chapter 29: John Seed, Headcanons; Wedding

Chapter 30: Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Honeymoon

Chapter 31: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; Dating

Chapter 32: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; Wedding

Chapter 33: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Honeymoon

Chapter 34: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; Birth

Chapter 35: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; How you met

Chapter 36: John Seed, Headcanons; Pregnancy

Chapter 37: Drabble, Going into labour the same time the bombs drop.

Chapter 38: Seed Bros, A/B/O Poly Headcanons; Pregnancy

Chapter 39: John Seed, Headcanons; Birth

Chapter 40: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Drunken Antics

Chapter 41: Joseph Seed, NSFW ABC's

Chapter 42: John Seed, NSFW ABC's

Chapter 43: Jacob Seed, NSFW ABC's

Chapter 44: Staci Pratt, NSFW ABC's

Chapter 45: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; Having Twins

Chapter 46: Staci Pratt, Headcanons; Pregnancy

Chapter 47: Joseph Seed, Headcanons; Pregnancy

Chapter 48: Drabble, They accidentally injure you

Chapter 49: Sharky, Headcanons; How you met

Chapter 50: Eli Palmer, Headcanons; How you met


	2. Seed Bros, A/B/O Poly Headcanons; How you met

\- Joseph was expecting your arrival, he knew you would be coming but he had no idea when other than that their Omega would arrive shortly before the beginning of the collapse. The voices had told him long ago that he and his brothers would share an Omega between them, and she would be nothing short of perfect. 

\- They could smell you long before the helicopter actually landed, your scent was easily detectable considered that an Omega was a very rare thing, one in a million actually. 

\- Your such a small timid thing, hiding behind the Alpha marshall that has joined your little group of deputies. Your terror filled scent quickly fills the church putting everyone in there on edge, but still, you put on a brave face as you’re ordered to arrest the Father. 

\- That was the one thing they weren't expecting, for you to be the one to put Joseph in cuffs and drag him off towards the helicopter. Well Draggings a bit of a strong word, more like gently guiding him but still. 

Extras  
\- Jacob can barely contain himself when he catches a whiff of your sweet perfect scent.  
\- Faith can barely contain her excitement, she’s happy for her brothers but ecstatic that she’ll be getting a new sister.


	3. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Having a small s/o (Fem: She/Her)

\- Given how small you are, you’re incredibly delicate. You trip over a tree branch your ankle ends up sprained, You so much as a sniffle you end up with a chest infection. Given all of this Jacob is terrified to let you out of his sight, resulting in you following him around like a puppy all day. 

\- Just becasue he’s like ten clothe sizes bigger than you doesn’t mean you aren’t going to steal his clothes. Hoddies, t-shirts, sweatshirts, his camo jacket, you steal everything and anything you can get your hands on. Yes, you might drown in his tent-like clothing but there's just something about being covered in his scent that makes you feel safe.  
\- Sometimes when Jacob’s in the shower you’ll steal his jacket and dog tags, and run off before he can catch you and reclaim his items. 

\- One of the best things about your tiny size is that you can curl up on top of him just like a pup. When he’s doing paperwork at his desk you’ll curl up in his lap, your head nuzzled under his chin as you fall asleep, or when you’re cold at night you’ll lie flat on his chest, and he doesn’t even notice you’re there until he wakes up in the morning and looks up to the top of your head.

\- You are not tall enough to kiss him, even when you stand on the tips of your toes and he leans down as far as he can without bending his knees. So you take every chance you get,  
Jacobs sat in front of a prisoners cage trying to intimidate them, you dont care you’ll run up get your kiss then run off again, He’s having a serious conversation with his brothers in their private lounge, you can bet your ass your going to interrupt and get that kiss.  
\- If you can’t find an opportunity but really want that kiss, you’ll gently tug on his dog tags to get him to pick you up.

\- He gets so worried about you, every time you climb on the counter to reach something on the top shelf he swears he’s about to have a heart attack. One wrong move and you could be dislocating your shoulder or cracking your head open, and the thought terrifies him. 

Extras  
\- Not so secretly loves the size difference.  
\- Most nights after you have sex you’ll steal his jacket and wrap yourself in it, those are some of his favourite mornings.  
\- Cute Pet names like; Shorty, Smalls, Pup, Baby Doll, Tiny, Pip  
\- He puts you on his shoulders when you get tired of walking.  
\- He definitely has a size kink. And it’s painfully obvious.


	4. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Valentines

\- He’s not that into the holiday, but after seeing the box of chocolates and adorable stuffed bear John had brought for you, he quickly changed his mind and decided that he would, in fact, do something for you. (But don’t expect anything too big).  
\- Just to one-up John, becasue he can’t possibly be shown up by his brother to his girl, he gifts you one of the wolf pups, with a big red bow wrapped around its collar. 

\- Perhaps a home cooked meal with just the two fo you having some alone time, or maybe you’d go down to Seed Ranch and spend the day with family. Either way, you’re spending time together, without being bothers by any of your duties, and that’s all you really want to do. 

\- Jacob runs a bath for the two of you at the end of the day, rose petals and oils in the water, candles on the floor surrounding the tub, and a sneaky bottle of champagne to share between the two of you. 

\- If Jacob wasnt part of a crazy cult, he’d probally take you out to some fancy, fancy restaurant. He’d dress up in the nicest suit he owns and he’d clean up the scruff on his face. This sweet boy would really try.

\- When you have children, Jacob nearly has a heart attack when his baby girls run up to him with there homemade bags of chocolate, and the adorable cards with there tiny chicken scratch writing. He still can’t believe he played a part in making those angels.

Extras  
\- Lazy morning snuggles.  
\- You make him breakfast in bed. though by the time you get up it’s more like lunch in bed.


	5. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Dating

\- He loves Bear hugs, not that he can really give any other kind considering his size, but he just loves wrapping his body around your much smaller one. It makes him feel as though he's your shield, there to deflect any harm that may come your way. It also adds to his predator/prey mindset, makes you seem all the more like the little lamb you are compared to the big bad wolf.

\- He loves it when you wear his dog tags, everyone knows you're his that way. And if they don't his name is very clearly printed on the metal if they dare get close enough to look. It's a lot like the collar you wear in the bedroom, but a little more family suitable.

\- When you become a more serious item, he assigns two judges to you. They guard you 24/7, only leaving your side when Jacob is there, but even then the wolves sit outside the door. These pups are your personal balls of fluff, forget the whole terrifying Judge thing becasue those two are giant softies for you, that may or may not piss Jacob off. Along with the pups, Jacob gifts you a gun, after you learn how to shoot properly first.

\- Jacob actually keeps his age a secret for some time, he honestly feels kind of insecure about the age gap. He doesn't want to think about it too much, but it still nags at him when he's lying beside you in bed. You actually already knew his age and you couldn't care less.

\- You move in together, four months into the relationship. Mainly because Jacob doesn't have much time for 'going slow', given his biological clock is ticking away relatively fast. But you dont mind, it just seemed like the right thing to do, you sell your land to John so that the project may use it if they need to.

\- Your first child is out of wedlock, it was most definitely an unplanned pregnancy, but not unloved or unwanted. It's a baby boy with the seed eyes and jacobs red hair, for some reason he has johns shit-eating grin. Your wedding is three months after your sons birth, as a result of your honeymoon, you soon have another on the way. Jacob couldn't be prouder.  

Extras

\- You put flowers into his beard and sometimes his hair when he's busy slaving over paperwork  
\- He smells like wood and smoke, sometimes with a hint of pine too.  
\- Calls you pet names like; Shorty, Pip, Pup (His favourite by a long shot), and Kitten.  
\- He sleeps with a knife under his pillow and a handgun tucked just under the edge of the bed.  
\- He makes you a cup of lemon and honey tea almost every evening as you sit out on the porch, watching the fireflies flutter about.


	6. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare headcanons for Jacob Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, these were a little harder to write than I thought they would be but I've managed to complete them. Requests are open. - Leo xx

\- When you have your ‘normal’ vanilla sex, Jacob actually likes it when you snuggle into his side afterwards, light kisses and gentle backrubs as you lull one another to sleep. Sometimes he strokes and plays with your hair, sometimes he doesn’t, just so long as there is some contact with you.

\- More often than not, he’ll fall asleep after you, he likes it that way, so he can look over you and make sure you are alright. He’ll use that time to admiring your beautiful face and body, brushing the stray hairs out of your face if needs be. But sometimes he'll go back to work.

\- After your more adventurous and kinky nights, Jacob needs a short while to calm down, in fact, most of the time he’ll leave the room after (but not before checking you’re okay first), and go out of a hunt or perhaps a walk around the centre. But once he has calmed down he'll nestle back into the bed, and draw you to his chest, where to can spoon comfortably and securely. 

\- Sometimes, regardless of what you've delved into beforehand, he'll go a take a cold shower. He doesn't like the sweat that gathers on his body, it reminds him of times when he wasnt given the choice to bath, and clean the grime off, and that only seems to trigger his nightmares.

\- In the mornings, when you wake up bruised and aching, Jacob rubs a soothing gel into your skin. And always offers to draw you a warm bath to help relieve the aches, that you have in your hips and wrists.

Extras

\- He’s surprisingly soft with you, pretty much treats you like a glass doll.  
\- After you have your fun with pet/Puppy play, Jacob will always run you a bath and wash you himself, to help you but mainly to keep the play going.  
\- He always feels bad after seeing the marks he leaves on your body know that quite a few of them still ache. But then he’ll remember how the marks came to be on your body and he can’t help but smirk at the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the headcanons. Requests are open. - Leo xx


	7. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Teaching you to Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Jacob, Teaching you how to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are open, just leave a comment down below and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Coming next is... Jacob, Headcanons, Children. - Leo xx

\- He almost died laughing when you SHOT YOURSELF in the foot, there you were wobbling around, half crying half laughing as you clutched your foot in an attempt to sooth the pain, and all he could do was laugh his ass off. The sound of his laughter did soothe you to some extent, but not enough for you to stop feeling the pain. It was worth it though because you hadn't seen him laugh like that in months.

\- Once your foot is all healed up and you can stand of both feet correctly, you restart your training. But this time Jacob knows that you have no idea about gun safety and how to handle one. So that makes it a little easier for him to teach you something that will actually stick in your head. 

\- You have to use your training once on a human and you couldn't be more appreciative to Jacob for the lessons that effectively saved your life. You returned home one day to find a man in your house, who was rifling through your things. You did especially was he taught you to do in that situation. and let's just say you survived he didn't.

Extras  
\- He finds it kind of hot, just something about it really gets him going.  
\- Buys you your own fierce red handgun when you learn how to shoot. Solely so that you both match and it works as a repellent to anyone who wishes to approach you.  
\- Even after you learn he still likes to train you further, with lessons every weekend.  
\- He eventually teaches you how to shoot a rifle. And that failed epically.  
\- Years later he's incredibly thankful that he taught you when you save his life from a manic wolf that was attempting to maul him. Two shots in the head and the beast was down. He was so proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - Leo xx


	8. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children, headcanons for Jacob Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, next is Jacob Seed, headcanons; jealousy

\- When you told him you where pregnancy, he could hardly believe it. He honestly didn't think he still had it in him. But there you were telling him you were going to have a baby and he couldn't be happier. You gave birth to your healthy baby girl, eight months later. Two years on from that and you were having your twins, boys they were and Jacob was over the moon.

\- You name John, Staci and Joseph their godfathers and Faith and Joey their godmothers. The kids love there aunts and uncles to pieces. They visit Joseph every Sunday, John has them every other Monday and Tuesday for there sleepovers. And Faith runs the daycare for the children of the project, so she sees them every morning or so. Staci and Joey see them every day when Jacob with picks you up from work or drops you off.   

\- You talk of having more children when they are around five and three, but Jacob is in disagreement for some time. 

\- He can not wait until they are old enough to go hunting with him until he can teach him everything he knows. He definitely has a few proud father moments when they take there first kill, or when they manage to get a straight bullseye on the target, or even when they actually manage to land a hit on him when sparing.

\- They have their own rooms in your family bunker. After there birth, Joseph decided that it might be easier is all of them were in the same bunker when the collapse came. 

Extras

\- His children are his world.  
\- He calls them his little soldiers.  
\- They all have his red hair and devilish looks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading xx


	9. Jacob Seed, Headcanons; Jealousy

\- Jacob isn't quick to jealousy, but sometimes depending on the situation he’ll get to that point faster than usual. Like when John shows off his money by buying you fancy gifts, that you utterly adore. Or when Joseph seems to understand what's troubling you without you saying a word to him. 

\- He does not like others around you, whether it's his brothers, one of his men, or someone outside of the cult. He does not take kindly to anyone who thinks it’s okay to approach you with such familiarly, even if they are just trying to be friendly.

\- Cant not stand how friendly you are with Staci. For a hot minute, he believed that you would actually leave him for the younger, more stable deputy. 

Extras

\- He will personally hunt them down, drag them back to the veterans centre and keep them as his new punching bag. You have no say in the matter, becasue you don’t know Jacob has abducted them.  
\- Is rather moody afterwards when he realises how childish he’s been behaving.


End file.
